Haven't got that figured out yet lol
by AngelVroni
Summary: My fist fanfic yayee. Uhm... Yeah, I don't own Gravition or any of the characters. Note to readers: Please note, I do not respond favorably to harsh, cruel and cold remarks. Please avoid them, if there are issues I need to fix be POLITE."


Shuichi hummed happily as he towel dried his hair. He was quite content after just having a hot shower and being blessed with the knowledge that Yuki would be home from his conference with his editors in New York in just an hour. The hyperactive singer couldn't wait for his return. He'd spent the past half hour preparing the author's favorite dessert to surprise him with, knowing quite well how dangerous it was to get on Yuki's bad side, especially when he was tired and stressed (which seemed to increase after spending several hours on a plane).

Shuichi wandered out of the bathroom, towel slung over his slim, bare shoulders and loose jeans hanging from his thin hips, twirling the volume control on the radio to an even louder state than it already was as it blasted his well loved Nittle Grasper CD from the speakers on his way out to the living room. Everything was neat and as it should be, much to the singer's relief. Yuki hated coming home and finding the place in a non-existent state of neatness that seemed to happen whenever Shuichi was left home alone for a number of days.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as the flashing red light of the answering machine caught his eye. Shuichi made his way back to the radio, switching the music off just in time to catch the last of the message as it was recorded onto the machine.

" So I won't be home for another three days," Yuki's irritated voice said through the machine. Shuichi made a dive for the phone to try and catch Yuki before he hung up but tripped on the rug and crashed headfirst into the wall.

" See you soon and don't destroy my house okay. Bye."

Shuichi sighed gloomily as he blinked back the tears brought on by his collision and picked himself up off the floor, rubbing his head where it had collided with the wall. He pressed the rewind button on the machine to listen to Yuki's full explanation.

"Hello? Shuichi are you there?" said Yuki's voice. "Look if you are, there's some problem with the book which my editor wants fixed right away. It shouldn't take too long but there's no point me coming home to fix it since I have my laptop with me. The next flight to Japan is on Wednesday so I won't be home for another three days. See you soon and don't destroy my house okay? Bye."

Shuichi sighed again, a slight pout forming across his features as he hit the erase button on the answering machine before slumping off to the kitchen to sulk, music forgotten, mumbling something about evil editors, his cheerful mood completely gone. He had been looking forward to Yuki coming back, especially since with this book out of the way, he wouldn't be busy for at least another week or so, giving Shuichi some time with his blonde lover. As he seated himself on one of the kitchen stools his eyes caught sight of the freezer where his surprise sat waiting to be devoured.

"There's no point it going to waste at least," Shuichi said thoughtfully to himself, knowing as he spoke that there was far too much ice cream for even himself to eat alone. Jumping off the stool, he made his way back into the living room and grabbed the phone, punching in Hiro's number almost automatically. He exhaled angrily as his friend's answering machine kicked in after a few rings. Shuichi sat down the receiver, momentarily lost in thought. A brightly colored piece of paper stuck to the wall above the phone grabbed his attention and his hastily picked up the phone again, tapping in the number.

"Moshi, moshi!" a cheerful voice chirped down the phone line.

"Sakuma-san?" Shuichi asked cautiously.

"Hai!" the voice chirped again.

"Sakuma-san it's Shuichi " the singer trailed off, unsure whether he should bother his idol and rival for something so trivial.

"Shu-chan!!" the voice of Ryuichi squealed down the phone, shocking Shuichi with his easy use of the nickname. "Kumagoro-chan says hello! What are you up to? Is Eiri-san not home yet?"

"I'm just bored since Yuki won't be home for another few days 'cuz something has happened with his book and I have too much ice cream to eat on my own and I was wanting to know if you would like to come help me eat it," Shuichi babbled. The was a brief moment's silence as Ryuichi obviously tried to piece together what Shuichi was babbling about.

"Sure, sure!" he exclaimed. "Kuma-chan and Ryuichi like ice-cream! We'll come over now okay?"

"Hai!" Shuichi said happily, his mood lifting already. Ryuichi's happiness was contagious. He hung up the phone feeling a lot better and skipped back down to the bedroom to find a shirt.

~*~

Almost a quarter of an hour later, the doorbell rang and the front door was almost instantly assaulted by an overly excited Shuichi.

"Boo!" Ryuichi shouted happily upon the door opening, flinging Kumagoro in Shuichi's face before tackling the pink haired singer to the floor in a bone crushing hug.

"Konichiwa Shu-chan!!" he exclaimed happily, straddling the pink haired singer's stomach, reaching out and grabbing Kumagoro off the floor and plopping it on his head before bouncing to his feet and holding out a hand to help the stunned singer to his feet.

"Konichiwa Sakuma-san," Shuichi replied, rubbing the spot on his head which had hit something hard for the second time that day.

"Kumagoro apologises for jumping on you," Ryuichi said solemnly. "He is excited to see you and hopes your head does not hurt to much." Shuichi smiled and patted the rabbit on the head.

"It's alright Kuma-chan. It doesn't hurt much," he said. Ryuichi broke into a grin and bounced into the house as Shuichi shut the door behind him.

"Why aren't you with the rest of Bad Luck practicing," Ryuichi asked as he followed Shuichi to the kitchen, Kumagoro still seated on his head.

"I came home early because Yuki was supposed to be coming back today," Shuichi explained, bounding over to the freezer to retrieve the ice cream. Ryuichi's eyes lit up at the sight of the yummy pink treat.

"Kuma-chan loves strawberry ice-cream!" he exclaimed, plopping the rabbit onto the table beside himself as Shuichi handed him one of the two bowls and retreated back to the cupboards to retrieve spoons and another small bowl which he handed to Ryuichi along with a spoon before sitting down across from him.

"For Kuma-chan?" Ryuichi asked, smiling broadly when Shuichi nodded. "Kumagoro thanks you, most people forget him." The rabbit's ears almost seemed to droop at the sad tone in Ryuichi's voice. "But you never do Shu-chan!" he smiled again and scooped some of the ice-cream, cream and strawberries that resided in his bowl into Kumagoro's, setting it in front of the rabbit before tearing into his share.

Too busy watching the older hyperactive singer consume the cold treat with an even happier look than normal spread across his features, Shuichi missed his mouth with the spoon, causing an ice-cream covered strawberry to roll down his chest and land in his lap. Shuichi blushed slightly as Ryuichi looked up at him, blinking confusedly and obviously wondering what the problem was. Shuichi picked up the strawberry and ate it as he stood up and walked to the kitchen to grab a cloth to wipe the ice-cream from his shirt. He could feel Ryuichi's eyes boring into his back as he washed the cloth off and returned to the table, a slight pink tinge still stained on his cheeks.

Not a minute after Shuichi had begun to eat again, a second strawberry followed the actions of the first, diving off the spoon and rolling down Shuichi's already ice-cream stained shirt. Ryuichi looked up and chuckled softly at the embarrassed and frustrated look on Shuichi's face as he ate the offending strawberry and ignored the sticky pink substance on his shirt.

"Kumagoro says I should feed you because you're to clumsy to do it yourself without making a mess," he stated softly, holding out his own spoon to Shuichi, an odd glint visible for just a moment in his blue eyes. Shuichi nodded meekly and opened his mouth, allowing Ryuichi to place the spoon on his tongue, blushing furiously as he closed his mouth and sucked the ice-cream off the spoon.

The second spoonful wasn't as successful as the first and ice-cream dribbled off the spoon and onto Shuichi's exposed shoulder and the sleeve of his crop-top. A look of annoyance spread once again across Shuichi's face, causing Ryuichi to chuckle again.

"I'm not having much luck with ice-cream today," Shuichi murmured to himself, starting to rise to get the cloth he'd left on the sink. Ryuichi reached out and placed a hand on Shuichi's clean shoulder, pushing him back into his seat.

"Let me," Ryuichi murmured, all signs of the hyperactive nature he obtained off the stage replaced by the serious and sexy stage aura as he leant across the table and slowly licked the melted ice-cream from the smaller boy's shoulder, moving across to the ice-cream on his collar bone and then planting feather light kisses all the way up Shuichi's neck to his chin and the tiny pink trail of ice-cream residing just under his bottom lip, smiling inwardly at the soft noise Shuichi made, somewhere between a whimper of surprise and a soft pleasurable gasp.

"Did you like that Shuichi?" Ryuichi purred into his ear, his hand still resting on Shuichi's shoulder for balance as he leaned awkwardly across the table.

"Hai " Shuichi breathed softly, the word slipping off his tongue before he could even stop to consider it. The warmth of Ryuichi's breath on his neck and the burning trail of kisses he had planted there moments earlier had in fact roused him more than Yuki ever had in such a short time span. Jumbled thoughts ran through the pink haired singer's mind. He was confused and surprised by his friend's actions and almost scared of his own reaction to them, only Yuki had made him feel like this, made him feel this type of longing and desire. Yet it wasn't Yuki leaning across the table to plant a fiery trail of kisses down his neck, it was Ryuichi and Shuichi found himself not minding in the slightest.

A slight gasp escaped Shuichi's mouth as Ryuichi, now fully kneeling on the table, flicked his tongue gently against a sensitive area of flesh just between Shuichi's collar bones. The pink haired singer arched his back as an automatic reaction to the teasing but lost his balance and grabbed desperately at Ryuichi's arms in a vain attempt to prevent himself from falling backwards off the stool, but failed miserably and tumbled from the stool, pulling Ryuichi from the table unintentionally as he fell. Shuichi groaned in pain as his head hit the something hard for the third time that day, tears welling in his eyes from the collision with the tiled kitchen floor.

"Poor Shu-chan " Ryuichi murmured softly, reaching a hand out to gently brush the tears from Shuichi's cheeks, causing the younger boy to blush a pale shade of pink as he realized what position he was now in. Shuichi lay sprawled on the kitchen floor, pinned in place by Ryuichi who had landed on top of the younger vocalist, straddling his hips.

Shuichi couldn't help himself "Ryuichi..." he breathed, staring up into his face, absorbing the expression there. Ryuichi gently ran a finger down Shuichi's lips, drawing a line of heat over his chin and down to the hem of the crop top, tugging at it gently.

"Oh," Ryuichi murmured, "Look, it ripped when you fell." And indeed it had. Shuichi said nothing, only keeping his eyes glued to the arousing boy who's weight pressed gently onto his hips as Ryuichi slowly, agonizingly slowly, pulled at the tear in the cloth, deliberately dragging his fingers over the warm flesh as the rip exposed an increasing amount of Shuichi's chest.

Shuichi whimpered as his torso was exposed to the cool tiles beneath him, the torn remains of his shirt discarded elsewhere in the room. Ryuichi smiled seductively at the younger vocalist, his fingers tracing lazy patterns across Shuichi's skin, causing him to shiver with anticipation.


End file.
